What You Are to Me
by writingismylife0101
Summary: What's Lucas's answer to Riley's question that she asked him after elections? A fluffy Rucas story. Enjoy, and Please Review!


What You Are to Me

A fluffy Rucas story. Enjoy! And please review!

Riley Matthews was a very shy girl when she was around Lucas Friar. Lucas would never know how special she was to him until later on that day when their lives would change forever.

Riley Matthews and Maya Hart were best friends. Farkle was one of their guy best friends. During the middle of seventh grade, Farkle and Maya started dating. That left Lucas and Riley alone. The night of Riley's 14th birthday, Lucas came over and surprised her with chocolate. Cory, Riley's father, was not happy when he saw this. He acted civil to Lucas for Riley's sake. Maya and Farkle showed up before Josh, Amy, Alan, Shawn, Jack, and Eric did. Since it was close to Christmas, Topanga had put up a mistletoe. After everyone arrived, Topanga served dinner. This was the day that would change Lucas and Riley's life forever.

The morning of Riley's 14th birthday came around and snuck up on everybody. The only person that was prepared was Lucas. He had bought her a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Topanga had called his mom to let him know that Riley's birthday was next week. That was a week ago, and now her birthday was here. Now, tonight was the night for Lucas. He bought chocolates and wrapped her diamond earrings before he headed to the Matthew's apartment. He was so excited. Finally, he arrived at Riley's apartment. He pressed the button and said, "Lucas." Riley buzzed him up and said, "Come on up." So, Riley's whole family was there, and Lucas was going to have his moment with Riley, no matter what it took. As soon as he walked in the door, all eyes fell on him.

Lucas was not fond of a lot of attention, so having everyone staring at him wasn't helping. He looked around for Riley, but he didn't see her. That was just great. Neither Farkle nor Maya was in sight, so he didn't have anyone to talk to. Finally, Topanga told him that Riley was in her room. So, he put Riley's gift where all of her other gifts were and walked to her room. He put the chocolates behind his back and knocked on her door. His hands started shaking, and he had butterflies forming in his stomach. He took some deep breaths before he went into Riley's room. Finally, Riley opened the door. He immediately noticed that she was wearing a white laced top and light blue skinny jeans. To top it off, she had on a pair of ankle boots. Her hair was in perfect curls that tumbled off of her shoulders. She had a golden barrette pinned in her hair. She had on a little makeup, and she also had on a necklace that had the letter R as the charm. She was so beautiful to him. Lucas wondered why he had waited so long to make the decision to ask Riley out.

When he came into the room, he spotted Maya and Farkle sitting on her window seat. They immediately made room for Lucas. As soon as Lucas was seated, Riley sat down beside him. He had hidden the chocolates in Auggie's room so that Riley wouldn't get suspicious. Right before Lucas grabbed Riley's hand, her Uncle Josh came in and announced that dinner was ready. Lucas quickly jerked his hand away and stood up. He and Riley let Maya and Farkle go out of her room before they did. As they were walking out, Lucas placed his hand on the small of Riley's back. She shuddered at his touch, but she soon relaxed.

As soon as everyone finished eating, it was time to eat cake. Soon, everyone had finished, so that meant it was time for Riley to open her presents. She picked up the gift from her mom and her dad first. When she opened it, there was a beautiful sweater that had her initials on it. Next was the gift from Eric. It was a gift card to her and Maya's favorite store, Demolition. Next was the gift from Amy and Alan. It was a pair of boots that had a wedge. Next was the gift from Shawn. It was a scarf that had her name on the left side. The next gift was from Josh, which was a book. The next gift was from Maya, which was a pair of leggings that matched a pair of hers. The next gift was from the Minkus family, which was a Dooney and Burke purse that came with a matching wallet. The last gift was from Lucas. She slowly unwrapped the paper surrounding the tiny box. When she opened the box, she gasped. She pulled out a pair of diamond earrings. After the thank you's were arranged, Amy, Alan, Shawn, Josh, and Eric left. Topanga told the four friends that they could watch a movie while they went shopping. After Cory, Topanga, and Auggie left, the four friends watched A Christmas Carol starring Jim Carrey. Lucas and Riley sat on the couch while Maya sat on the chair next to the couch. Farkle took the chair closest to the dining room. Lucas and Riley had fallen asleep, so Maya and Farkle left quietly. They were alone in the apartment. When Riley woke up, she found that Lucas had his arm around her. So, she laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand with her right hand. Soon, she fell asleep again. Lucas woke up just after Riley had fallen asleep. His arm was around her, and her head was on his shoulder. He also noticed that they were holding hands. Lucas hit the Play button on the remote so he could watch the movie. Right before the part of Marley's visit, Riley slowly lifter her head off of Lucas's shoulder.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Where's Maya and Farkle?" Riley asked.

"I guess they went home," said Lucas.

"That means that we're alone," said Riley.

"I guess it does," said Lucas. "Before I forget, I brought you something else." He then rushed to Auggie's room and got the chocolates.

"Close your eyes," Lucas said.

"Mkay," said Riley. Lucas walked around to the couch and sat down beside her.

"You can open them now," said Lucas. Riley slowly opened her eyes. Right in front of her was a box of chocolates. She was so happy that she could kiss him.

"Thank you, Lucas," said Riley.

"You're welcome. I bought you these because I think you're as sweet as sugar," he said, referring to the time that she had told him the same thing.

"So, what are we supposed to do since my parents aren't back yet?" Riley asked. Lucas got up and paused the movie. He went over to the CD player and put in _Stars over Texas_ by Tracy Lawrence. He reached out for Riley's hand. She put her hand in his and they danced.

As you lie in my arms, girl my heart's on my sleeve

…

"Riley, remember when you asked what you were to me?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I remember," Riley answered.

"Well, here's my answer," said Lucas.

As long as the tide ebbs, the earth turns, the sunsets, I promise I'll always be true. As long as there's stars over Texas, darling, I'll hang the moon for you.

"You are special to me Riley," said Lucas. "You are more special to me than life itself. I've been in love with you since I met you, and now, I'd do anything for you."

I know I have stumbled and caused you some tears…

"Lucas, you're special to me, too," said Riley. "I feel the same way towards you."

"Riley, you are everything to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you. I love you, Riley Matthews," said Lucas.

"Lucas, Friar, I love you, too," said Riley. With that, they kissed. The song ended right after they stopped. Then, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie came in to find Riley and Lucas dancing. Cory wasn't mad. He was actually pretty happy. His daughter had found the perfect guy for her. He couldn't be more proud.

What did you think? Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow. If you read the story, favorite it. If you leave a review with an idea for my next story, please let me know your ideas. Thank you!


End file.
